


A Clown And A Baby

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Summary: Jared and Misha  move in to a new house to rise  a baby  and have a unwanted guest





	A Clown And A Baby

Moving was not something that Misha or Jared wanted but they were going to be adopting a  
baby and need a bigger place. The had been able to find one on Craigslist that was close the  
circus. The one that was so famous for its clowns. Jared hated clowns but it was cheap and just  
what they need to start their family. When they arrived they stood, looking at the old farmhouse  
in disbelief. “Are you sure we the right choice, Misha?” Jared asked, uncertainty in his voice. “Of  
course we did.” Misha said, reaching out to stroke Jared’s shoulder in a soothing manner.

Misha took Jared’s hand and walked them to the stairs leading to their new home. Slowly they  
walked up the five steps, opening the door and entered their new home. They explored the  
house slowly, cautiously moving from room to room. They stopped, standing in what both new  
they wanted to be the baby’s room seeing the old circus in the window .

Jared shook his head. “Misha, no I told you this was a bad idea. You know clowns give me a  
huge case of the creeps. Not like Sam on the show but they make me feel uneasy. How are we  
going to raise a child here?” Jared asked as he waved his hands at the rooms before them. His  
hazel eyes doing little to hide the growing fear. “Jare, babe we’ll get rid of all the clowns and  
cleanse the house if that's what it takes. But, this is our new house. We have to make the best  
of it.” Misha said trying to reason with him. “We only have a little time off for the summer until we  
have to go back to work. I want to get our home ready for when we can adopt the baby.” Misha  
said, bouncing of the balls of his feet. Jared could see the excitement in Misha.

“I know I'm just stressed. It's not really even about the clowns. It's about us and how we're going  
to have a baby, how we're together and how I have never really had someone I love so  
unconditionally. I'm so glad I can start a family with you, Misha.” Jared said, taking Misha's hand  
in his and kissed along the fingertips. Misha hugged him, melting into Jared before looking up at  
the taller man. “It's going to be okay, Jared. Now let's get going on unpacking. We can at least  
set the bed up. I need my moose cuddle time.” Misha said, laughing at the nickname that Jared  
had been stuck with. “You always want cuddle time don't you!” Jared mumbled trying to sound  
irritated at the idea. Misha nodded. “Well, you're amazing baby.” He said causing Jared to blush  
as Misha pulled him in for a passionate kiss that left him breathless. “I love Jar.” Misha said  
tenderly. Jared smiled down at him. “I love you, Misha”

Within no time, the bed was set up. While it was far from unpacked, the house was starting to feel  
like home. Or, it could just be that Misha had that effect on him, he mused to himself. Jared let  
his body flop down on the bed, motioning for Misha to join him. They lay together cuddling and  
smiling, both unbelievably happy. They smiled at we other, holding hands and not willing to let  
each other go. “We’ll be happy here. We have to be Misha said and snuggled up against Jared,  
feeling the warmth against his tired body.

As darkness descended on them, Jared laid awake with his thoughts. He turned to Misha  
finding him already asleep. It always amazed him, the man’s ability to close his eyes and drift off  
without effort. He was lost in his worries, if only to admit to himself he was a bit scared of  
clowns, hoping he had seen the last of them. He lay in their bed listening to the sounds around  
him. He was frozen when he heard noises inside the house; scratching, clawing and laughing Jared  
was holding on tightly to Misha trying to wake him up. “Misha, please baby I’m scared. Misha  
woke slowly, confused at seeing his surroundings. “what is it baby?” He heard the laughing and  
jolted up. “Jared, I hear it it’s okay, calm down. We should go see what it is.” Misha said,  
throwing aside the covers. “No we should lock ourselves in here and call the police.” Jared  
countered.  
“Jared calm down. You’ll get yourself worked up, breath. I’ll can go by myself.” Misha said,  
getting up. “No don’t leave me please. Misha stay with me.’ Jared croaked out, grabbing onto  
Misha’s hand. “We can go see what it is together, just don’t leave.” Jared pleaded. “Okay we will  
do it together, grab your cell okay.” He told Jared as Misha grabbed a table lamp for protection.  
Jared quirked an eyebrow at the lamp but said nothing.

Together, they unlocked the door. Hand in hand they walked into the hallway and followed the  
laughing. When they reached the baby’s room a small childlike clown was standing with a knife  
and laughing in the middle of the room. It looked up at them. “Play with me.” It whispered. Jared  
went still, eyes wide open staring at the clown. He looked at misha. “Wh-hat do we do call the  
police and run back to our room?” He asked, panic rising in his voice. “Misha come with me  
don’t leave me alone.” Jared said, tugging on Misha’s arm. “I’ll kill it, just go.” Misha said, firmly  
to Jared. “I’m not leaving you Misha. We’re in this together.” Jared said as Misha kissed his  
cheek and ran toward the clown. It vanished and then re appeared a few feet away from where  
it had been. “Don’t you want to play with me?” The clown asked, making its smiling clown face  
into a pout.

After fighting with it for a while and chasing after it, Misha noticed it didn’t return this time. Misha  
sighed in relief but noticed Jared was just a empty shell. He was shaking and clutching Misha  
hand in his. “Can we leave, please?” Jared asked, his voice barely above a strained whisper. “I  
don’t want to stay here.” He said “Baby calm down, we spent so much on this place .  
Why don’t we just  
cleanse the house and get rid of the spirit or evil clown free? I promise we will be okay here. We’re both  
okay right? We have dealt with more than this on the show. Why don’t we take the rest of the  
night and head to a motel and call a medium tomorrow okay." Misha said, rubbing Jared’s back  
in a soothing circular pattern trying to calm him further. Jared nodded his head yes while  
mumbling about how he hated clowns. Misha gave him a tight smile as he led him back to their  
bedroom.

They went to the nearest motel to get some sleep. Jared was still visibly shaken. He didn’t  
speak much, he cried holding on to Misha. Misha placed a protective arm around him and  
pulled him close, cuddling him. Softly Jared spoke. “What do you think it was? I mean there has  
to be something logical for what it was right Misha?" Jared could not sleep at all, he was restless  
and scared. Something the 6' 4 moose, as he was nicknamed, was not used too. Misha looked  
at him, worry in his eyes, he wasn’t used to seeing Jared like this.

When misha woke, he got in touch with a medium and held Jared as he wept softly, upset and  
still scared to go back to their house. He didn’t want to go back at all but Misha told him it would  
be safe to return after they got the house cleansed. Jared finally fell to sleep after crying himself  
out.  
Later that morning when Misha woke him, they met with the adoption agency and were told  
everything was ready for them to go through the process of adopting. Their baby had been born  
a few days ago and they could pick her up anytime. Misha smiled, picked up his phone to get a  
hold of the movers and told them to come and fix up the last of the nursery touches.  
After they  
spoke with the medium, they set up a time to pick up their new little girl and went back to the  
house. The met with the medium and cleansed the house. She chanted and burned sage and  
checked all the corners of the house, just to make sure the bad spirit was gone. She told them  
to bring in positive energy into the house, helping to dispel the negative that had been there  
when they moved in. They told her about the baby and she said that with the housed cleansed it  
should be safe to bring her home.

Later in the day they went to go pick up their new baby girl who they named Mia after Misha, in  
a way. She was happy and sweet and everything they both wanted. They were a family, with a  
house and the summers off. And now they were safe or so they hoped. They played with Mia  
most of the day, in awe of her coos and gurgles. There were no signs of the evil clown so they  
relaxed and Jared was feeling a lot better. They had some dinner that Misha made, then give  
Mia a bath and got her in her crib and ready for bed. They left the door open so they could run  
in if she cried. When they got settled in their bed, they kissed each other goodnight and smiled,  
snuggling close. They fall asleep fast, having a baby to care for did really take a lot out of them.

Close to midnight Jared stirred and heard menacing laughter. He new the clown was back. He  
woke Misha who was grumpy at having been woken from a deep sleep. Jared what’s wrong?  
Why did you wake me up?" He asked in a sleep filled voice. “Listen.” Was all Jared said before  
the laughter started again. It continued, getting louder. They got up fast and run to Mia room’s.  
The clown was there holding Mia. She was cooing and wiggling in its hold. Misha ran over and  
grabbed Mia from the clown and faced off with it “You will leave this house and never come  
back and stop messing with us.” The clown laughed and raised his knife. “I don’t want to leave.  
I like this house, I am safe here.” Misha looked at the clown and questioned him. “ If it's safe for you then why do you need  
a big knife around us ? Go now. I don’t care if your safe or not this is  
our house and you’re not welcome here. Go away.” Misha chanted and the clown began to  
disappear.

When he was gone, they brought Mia in there room and locked the door. “I don’t think whatever  
that thing was it will be back.” Misha said, trying to comfort Jared. Jared nodded snuggling Mia  
and went to sleep with his family in his arms. Jared was restless and in the middle of the night  
he woke up and saw Misha and Mia in clown makeup he screamed waking himself up. Misha  
got up with Mia crying. “Jared you’re having a nightmare everything is okay now I promise. The  
clown can’t get you. You’re safe, I cast him out, don’t worry.” Misha kissed him and got Mia to  
calm down and snuggled with her and Jared got back in bed knowing Misha was his hero and  
saved him from the clown, things would get better. They had to, at least he hoped they would.

End


End file.
